I Need Your Help
by puddingcup
Summary: Near Asks Mello and Matt how to tell a girl you like her. Fluffiness. Near x Linda. Hint of Matt x Mello


**Just a short one shot I felt like writing. I think Near is sooooooo cute! I've only watched the anime so I never did read about Linda but she only shows up in maybe one scene of the manga!**

Near gently set down the rubix cube L had gotten him a while back and sighed

Near gently set down the rubix cube L had gotten him a while back and sighed. Today hadn't been too bad of a day. He had gotten a 97 on his math test and he hadn't gotten much homework today, not that the homework would have bothered him.

No, what was bothering him was a girl. In his eyes, he was one of the prettiest girls he knew. Why did he even have to put up with these feelings anyway? Why couldn't he just ignore emotions as his facial expressions showed? Near knew this was typical for a thirteen-year-old boy, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Near sighed again. He didn't want it to come to this, but he figured it was inevitable. Since he was busy working on the Kira case, L wasn't here to give him advice so he'd have to ask someone else.

Near stood up slowly and made his way down the hallway to Matt and Mello's room. Near knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Hey, Near!" Matt greeted as he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Mello asked, seeming rather annoyed at his younger friend's appearance.

"I need help," Near murmured, his eyes staring at the floor. The two older boys chuckled as Matt put his hand on Near's shoulder to guide him in.

"Alright, Near," said Mello as he got up from his sitting position on the bed. "What do you need my help for?"

"_Our_ help," Matt corrected as he took a seat on his bed and patted the spot next to him, a gesture for Near to take a seat.

"Whatever," Mello replied. "Don't be shy Near, spit it out."

"Well, what do you do if you like a girl but she's kind of upset with you?" Near asked timidly as he took a seat by Matt,

Matt and Mello laughed again, they weren't expecting Near to need help on relationship problems. Heck, they never expected Near to actually like a girl.

"That's easy," Mello said.

"You just go apologize and tell her you like her," Matt finished, talking as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" Near questioned.

"Trust me, Near, Linda likes you too," Mello said seriously.

Near gasped unwillingly. Gasping was very unlike Near. "How did you know?"

"Please, Near. The only person who is upset with you right now is Linda. We kind of saw her get upset with you," Matt answered as Near tried to remember if he ever saw the two boys when he was talking to Linda.

_-Flashback-_

"Near, why don't you ever want to come out and play with us?" Linda asked Near when the children were allowed to go outside and play. She came to ask him everyday but today she was being overly persistent.

"I like staying in here," Near answered calmly as he used a finger to toy with his white hair, not looking up to meet Linda's eyes.

"Please? Just once!" Linda pleaded as she grabbed Near's hand a tried to pull him toward the front door of Whammy's House.

"No, Linda. I want to stay inside," Near protested as he pulled back, being careful not to hurt Linda in the process.

"Why don't you like playing with me?" Linda asked with her eyes brimming with tears as she dropped Near's hand and ran from the room, probably to her own room.

Near frowned as he watched her go. When did he say that he didn't like playing with Linda?

_-End Flashback-_

"I didn't see you guys there," Near said, coming out of his memories.

"Forget that," Mello said. "Just go apologize and tell Linda you like her!"

"That's what L would tell you, too," Matt inserted. Near stared at his hands for a few seconds before hopping off Matt's bed.

"I hope you two are right," Near said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Near walked down the hallway and sighed again.

He walked up one flight of stairs and down to the middle of the hallway where Linda's room was located. Luckily for Near, she had her room to herself so he wouldn't have an audience. Looking down at his sock covered feet, he knocked on Linda's door and after a few seconds she opened it shyly.

"Near?" Linda asked timidly. "What are you doing here? Come in." Linda opened the door wider and Near entered.

Near took a silent, deep breath and looked up to meet Linda's eyes. "I wanted to apologize for upsetting you earlier," he started, not sure how to go on. Near suddenly wished that he had asked Matt and Mello how to tell her that he liked her, of course, Near wasn't sure that they were sure how to tell a girl about their feelings. Both denied it, but Near could see that they liked each other… a lot.

"Well, I probably shouldn't have pushed you to do something you didn't want to do," Linda said staring down at her own feet. "So, I guess I'm sorry, too," she added.

"Um, Linda?" Near asked hesitantly, still not sure how to tell her.

As Linda slowly looked up to face him, Near suddenly got an idea and couldn't stop himself from doing it, even if it was rather forward.

Near's hand moved in a fast blur as he quickly moved closer to Linda. Gently Near's hand cupped Linda's face and Near quickly kissed her before Linda even knew what he was doing. Near kissed her for a few seconds before realizing what he was doing and abruptly pulled back, his face flushed.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" Near said hastily as he made a move to get out of her room. But before Near had walked three steps, he felt Linda's hand grab his arm.

Linda's face was red too. "Please don't be sorry," she said shyly as Near turned completely around to face her. "I, um…"

But before Linda could finish her sentence, Near placed his lips on Linda's again, glad that his feelings were mututal.

**Like? Hate? Review Please!**

* * *


End file.
